half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chell
Military androids Hey I was wondering if it be ok to add this little factoid, When Chell makes it to the first chamber with turrets GLaDOS says "Due to mandatory scheduled maintenance the appropriate chamber for this testing sequence is currently unavailable. It has been replaced by a live fire course designed for military androids, the enrichment center apologizes for the inconvenience and wishes you the best of luck." Then later after completing the test chamber she congratulates you with "Well done, Android. The enrichment center once again reminds you that android hell is a real place that you will be sent to at the first sign of defiance." It seems to me that a lot of people don't catch this. Though I know GlaDOS is not a reliable source of information I think this is a very interesting bit of dialog that fits in well with some other things she says as well as Chell's certain unique abilities. It would make sense that if Chell was an android that GlaDOS might actually indeed have an electronic copy of her mind on back up files so that she may download it into a blank android, thus all the previous test subjects could actually be incarnations of Chell as previously stated in this article as well as the idea of GLaDOS bringing Chell back every time she dies. Not only that but if Chell was a "Military Android" it would also explain her unnatural healing ability as her amazing logical thought processes and ability to think in three dimensions despite having no former experience. I think if you consider the facts it is quite possible that Chell might be some type of android, yet most articles do not mention this possibility.71.102.47.47 07:30, 12 January 2008 (UTC)Cryha As with the discussion on the GLaDOS page, this is all conjecture and thus cannot really be included without turning every Portal article into forum topics. There's too much speculation on these pages as it is. Coming Second 14:08, 12 January 2008 (UTC) i glatos was telling the truth.all of the things it said were related to questons on the web site(Ya,i figered it out.) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ox0ShAbo9ZQ&feature=related At 3:50, GLaDOS mentions Chell's mind being backed up. However, if she was completely mechanical, how could the neurotoxins effect her?--1upD 20:22, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm sure that was just another one of the countless desperate attempts to convince Chell not to kill her. "I have a copy of your brain, if you don't kill me you can exist forever". GLaDOS can't be trusted to have told the truth ever, she's very manipulating (although not very skilled at it :P) ::Judging from your comment, i'd say you don't realize that GLaDOS manipulated you into destroying her "disk operating system" part. --FireMan 23:52, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :I see it as the first line is a notice you were sent to the wrong room, the second is a prerecorded responce to the androids the would normally use the chamber. The backup could be for a human brain (if true at all) who knows how advanced GLaDOS is?--Sandwichman2449 22:35, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::We know that Caroline got backed up, so the technology surely existed. Id' assume GLaDOS has access to it an knows how to use it. --Yacoob 11:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Model What program do you use to view the Chell model or any model in Portal? HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 20:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :LOL!! And don't forget all these images as well! Never heard of the Source SDK?... Most Source model screenshots here were taken with the model viewer in the SDK. Bust screenshots with black backgrounds are from the face poser. Both are in the SDK. ;-) Klow 13:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::*I've tried using the Model Viewer in SDK but it only seems to let me view Half-Life 2 models. That's why I asked for help. HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 13:37, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::So could you help me? How can I view portal models with the Model viewer? HiQu[[User talk:HiQu|'Talk to me!']] 13:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::You have to change the profile below. Choose "The Orange Box", then "Portal". Klow 15:01, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Name Can we add a citation to how we know her name is Chell? I never noticed that in the game and I replayed it multiple times. 00:58, February 22, 2010 (UTC) : Read credits @ end of game. SiPlus 07:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) that other image of "chell" There was an image of a test subject with a green-ish outfit in the gameinformer article in portal 2, they also stated that they were trying other test subjects to start with Portal 2. Now someone put this image up here and says it's Chell! That ain't chell dude, the other image there with the blue-white outfit is chell, but this one ain't it. Just saying, i don't want to delete it or moify it right away, but that's a different test subject. Freekkiller7 15:32, March 26, 2010 (UTC) News flash: it's Chell. Gameinformer and Valve even said it themselves, read the article properly. - Halo-343 Chell photo Hey guys, I mailed Valve a while ago for reference shots of Alesia Glidewell. They sent me one and I uploaded it to this wiki :) :Please sign your comments, and respect our image policy. I blocked you for disrespecting the image policy (and uploading the image a second time with complete disregard of its previous deletion), but I unblocked you to ask you how come Valve just gave you a reference image. What exactly did you ask, what did they answered, and what's exactly the story behind that pic? You don't just throw a pic without telling what's behind it exactly. Thanks! Klow 11:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::As you can see, TheJaneite didn't respond. How could he (or she) know about the image policy, and I once reuploaded the image with disregard of its previous deletion, hell, I didn't even realise it was deleted! And WHO CARES about the story, what he, or she, asked, and what did Valve respond. Also, YOU CAN JUST LOOK AT THE DAMNED PIC AND FIND INFO YOURSELF.. He clearly didn't know what he was doing, see that smiley? That means he LIKED what he did. He thought that it was GOOD for the wiki. And you removed the picture, apparently. AND ALSO, even though you were clearly angry about it, you still act like a guy behind a counter that sells stuff and happily say "Thanks!"... I DESPISE people like that.. And I will NOT use zeh fourgh tildie-doodulz because I DONT GIVE A DAMN ABOUT IT. :::I stand behind you, fella. If that were reference pictures of Alesia Glidewell, it belongs here. In case Valve finds them here and tell us its not true or it is stolen material (as Klow's comment sounds to me like he suggests that) never meant for public - then it should be deleted, not sooner. Yeah, about that last thing I posted, I was really angry, I actually argued at pretty much everyone I knew that day. My matriculations were the day after that, so I was pretty nervous too. Let me paraphrase what I said: ::::"As you can see, TheJaneite didn't respond.''I once reuploaded the image with disregard of its previous deletion, because I didn't even realise it was deleted. And it's not necessary to know anything about the story, what he, or she, asked, and what did Valve respond. Also, You can just look at the picture and probably find the info yourself. See that smiley? That means he liked what he did, because he thought that it was good for the wiki. And you apparently removed the picture.." That's basically what I meant to say. Also, I'm the same person, just on mah laptop. 13:43, May 5, 2011 (UTC) February 2010 cover? I don't think so Under the picture of the cover af Carnad magazine, it says that the picture is from the february 2010 version, which would be highly unlikely since Portal 2 wasn't officially announced until 5th of march 2010. I can't change this, since I don't know when the magazine is from, but whoever added it should change it to the correct. --Fijure 12:27, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for noticing this. I made a mistake. This is February 2011 issue, as wrote on the cover. Cover came from here. I posted it on image information page. >SiPlus -talk _ 15:34, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Daughter of Cave and Caroline? Is it safe to assume that Chell is Cave's biological daughter? I mean, if she's twenty something in the 1st game (also the second game, but that's because of stasis). Then she'd have been born in the 1980's area, Since Cave died in '86 I think Chell would have to have been born earlier in say, '85 or so. Persoanlly I think Caroline adopted Chell after Cave died, giving actual merit to all the 'adoption' jokes GLaDOS made. I mean, GLaDOS doesn't even deny it when Wheatley tries to insult Chell, she in fact actually acts defensively. 10:35, 25 May 2011 :No, it is not safe to assume that. It's way more assumption than can be granted, and far too obvious of a twist to exist. Chells age is unknown and could be in relatively wide range. By your timeframe, she's actually be somewhere in her late 10s, not early twenties. If Cave had a child with anyone, it'd be Caroline, so why would she adopt? GLaDOS could have only been defending that in an attempt to frustrate Wheatley. '~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk }' 15:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Who's to say Cave would actually sleep with Caroline? I mean, Cave thought very highly of her, he respected Caroline alot. So unless she consented, which no one can say for sure happened, it's more likely that Cave had a one night fling with another woman. And in such a case I think Caroline would be there to take care of Chell after Cave dies. Now I'm not saying couldn't have loved Caroline, there is definitely undertones of that, but despite if that's true or not, he respected her as a woman of science more. :::I personally don't think Caroline would have adopted Chell, it seems much more likely that she would have been soon before Cave's death, when he was crazy, and Caroline wanted to protect her from him, so she gave her to someone who worked for Aperture. Chell's family? I'm watching a walkthrough of Portal 2 (don't own the game and probably won't for a long while) and at the end of Test Chamber 15 GLaDOS talks about finding 2 people, a man and a woman, on the list of test subjects in cryogenic storage with her last name. Assuming GLaDOS is telling the truth, could they be her parents or possible siblings? You can see that part here. -Shorty1982 13:39, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Not to spoil it for you, but this plot point continues here Later on, GLaDOS says that she has another surprise, a 'real one, with tragic consequences', but Chell is rescued by Wheatley before she can find out what it is. I think she might have been planning to tell Chell that she and Cave were her parents. "And '''real confetti' this time. The good stuff. Our last bag. Part of me is going to miss it, but at the end of the day it was just taking up space." "The irony is you were almost at the last test. Here it is, why don't you just do it, trust me, it's an easier way out than whatever asinine plan your friend came up with." *Floods room with neurotoxin.* Chell's picture Can't we put up her much nicer picture from the new game as her profile picture? It doesn't do her justice. It's not like Gordon's picture is from HL 08:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, he's right. Let's put the Portal 2 Chell's picture, the Portal 1 Chell is ugly and old, but the Portal 2 Chell is a young beautiful lady. Chell didnt look old. The grey in her hair was from stress. People CAN get gray hair before 30. Who wouldnt be a bit haggard having to put up with that. If anything the newer picture just makes her TOO pretty. Not all women can be Christie Brinkley. Doug Exeter 02:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) I think one of the main differences is she's much skinnier in Portal 2, which is explained by the fact that she's been in stasis for several hundred years, at the least. Contradicting information In the trivia for Chell's page, it is mentioned that Chell will grow some relationships with Half-Life characters in the near future. However, right at the beginning of Portal 2 information regarding Chell, someone had jumped to the conclusion that Chell had been out for hundreds of years. Aperture Science goes awry in ~'97 (conflicting information with Half-Life's original date stands as it could have happened between '97 and 2000). The Combine come soon after. If Chell is meant to take more of a role in the Half-Life universe, then the Portal 2 information should see some slight correction. On a side note, assuming that the announcer is referring to the nines (which it also stutters) as years, months, weeks, days, hours, etc. is unprofessional and flat-out wrong. No direct measure of time is given. 03:07, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Clarified some information. The overall Half-Life Universe storyline has a more precise measure of when Chell had awakened from stasis. So, could a registered member please fix this? 00:29, April 24, 2011 (UTC) CHell had to have been out a few years. How much time would be long enough for all that plant growth to get into GlaDOS's chamber? What if Portal one took place about the time or before the Black Mesa incident, and Chell was brought out of stasis about the time of Half-Life 2. 20 years ought to be enough time for that much plant growth.Doug Exeter 02:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) It might have been 9999 days (additional nines it might have had completely different numbers after first nine being only error, typical to Aperture Laboratories computers), making it 27 years. Also remember Chell's super-potato. It might be it, making that potato with special ingredient quite powerful. I am not really sure, but I think Gordon Freeman was in hybernation for 20 years or so as well. That would set story to HL2 time or later, maybe HL3 time. That would allow to make her appear in HL3 or even make some crossover action bigger than just "few" references... :-D --TakeruDavis 23:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The truth of the matter with time is that valve purposely left it ambiguous as to how long she has been a sleep. If you think its been a long time you could be right. If its a short amount of time that means that the facility must be constantly maintained.-- 20:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok to clear some things up: Glados was activated about a week before the Black mesa incident.Portal(1) is set about the same time as Half-life 2. Portal 2 has the announcer says "99999-" before moving on with the message, assuming its days its aprox 273 years, which makes sense as portal 2 is set "Centuries" after portal according to valve. Nurse Barbra 18:42, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Chell's Appearance: correction needed As a new user I can't edit the page to make a correction. The article states that she wears hand wraps on both hands when in fact only her right hand is seen with the wrap. This can be verified by watching the scene where she must hold on to Wheatley after being pulled through the portal on the moon. Stormshadow07 13:44, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Would be cool if Chell adoptive family... Was Gordon Freeman's Family! Would be cool you know, being both too stubourn, silent and fast thinkers. Like attributes learned from the same family. I am talking like Weathley, you know. In case you think I write as a little strange. But not as a moron, so be respectfull. Back story section wrong On the back story section it says Chell has been trapped in Aperture since she was a child. However Glados took over in 2003 and Portal 1 as confirmed by Valve takes place right after the 7 Hour war. This puts Portal 1 at MOST 2 years after 2003 and does NOT account for chell's age jumping from 10 to 20. As such it is unlikely Chell was trapped as a child. This should be edited SajuukKhar 00:05, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Can I get a facepalm? Glados took over in 200- not 2003. Valve stated that portal1 takes place around the same time as HL2, which is in 202- so yes it accounts for her age if she was trapped as a child but, the Labrat seems to point that she wasn't a child at the time of her evaluation test. It can be interpreted in many different ways, This doesn't mean it is wrong. Nurse Barbra 18:43, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Only issue is, the date was retconned, so no facepalm for you. The events in Portal now take place around 200-, while Portal 2 takes place 202-. Smelltheashes 23:50, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::So I was right! Portal 1 is set during the Black Mesa Incident and Portal 2 is during the Uprising! SuperMario2 00:03, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry, SuperMario2, but I'm afraid I may not be exactly right. We're not sure when Portal 2 happens. It seems to be a timespan of decades, but we really are not sure. You are right about Portal taking place during the Black Mesa Incident. Smelltheashes 16:37, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Assuming that Cave and Caroline are her parents, she would have been born during the 80's, putting her in her 20's during GLaDOS's takeover. After this, she would have most likely been put in stasis, and aged very little, if at all, between GLaDOS's takeover and the events of Portal 1. Hair Color Article says her hair is brown ala Portal 2, but specifies the exact type of gray her eyes are. Shouldn't it state her hair is dark brown? Brown hair and nearly black brown hair are obviously very different. TopDog1 20:12, May 6, 2011 (UTC) You might as well say her hair is "A dark shade of maroon with some hints of black", I Say we should classify it as "Brunette" as that covers all spectrums of brown. Nurse Barbra 18:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Not latin I am personally a mexican and none of the chell's traits are even close to what the standard latin woman look (i wish all the latin womans where as beautiful as chell *sigh*) she looks much more japanese than latin, specially for the eye slits and skin color.-- 00:57, May 12, 2011 (UTC) How many years has it been? This might be the wrong place, but is it known how many years Chell was in stasis? Was Portal(1) set during the Black Mesa Incident and Portal 2 during the Uprising? SuperMario2 14:36, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Glados was activated in 200- about a week before the black mesa incident. Portal(1) was set just afetr HL2. Portal 2 was set "Centuries" after the first according to valve. Nurse Barbra 18:46, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, Erik Wolpaw confirmed that Portal takes place shortly after the Seven Hour War, putting it, at maximum, several weeks after Half-Life. Portal 2 remains a mystery however, although the state of decay within the facility puts it at decades rather than centuries. - Halo-343 16:54, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Wasn't it GLaDOS's takeover took place around the time of the Seven Hour War, and Portal 1 took place around the same time as Half-LIfe 2? Hell no Please, somebody change the picture. There's nothing wrong with updating the image for Portal 2, but that image is just... there's something off-putting about that. Please have it changed. Smelltheashes 23:48, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Why, it is new, shows more of her than the Portal 1 pic and shows everyone what she looks like in-game. --Gruntijackal, the impending demise draws near 16:28, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :Her eyes. There's just something about those damn eyes. I think a full-body shot would be better suited. Smelltheashes 01:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC)